


Christmas (Not So) Secrets

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Univers, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Etablished Destiel, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teasing, Teen!Castiel, Teen!Dean, Translation, casdean - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Il y a ce gars dans la même école que Dean et Cas qui, apparemment, a un énorme coup de cœur sur Cas. Bien évidemment, en tant que petit ami de celui ci, Dean se doit de le lui faire savoir...(Destiel/ UA High School/ TRADUCTION)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonelywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Christmas (Not So) Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972797) by [thelonelywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter). 



> Hello ! Deuxième traduction du même auteur, thelonelywriter (merci encore) ! Encore du Destiel, qui est officiellement mon troisième OTP, j'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop ce couple ♥.  
> Bonne lecture!

-"Bon, j'ai entendu quelque chose à l'école aujourd'hui." Dit Dean à Cas qui était écrasé dans le coin du canapé de Dean, Dean étant celui qui l'écrasait.

-"Oh ?" Répondit simplement Cas tandis qu'il luttait pour se pencher en avant vers la table basse où se trouvait un bol de pop-corn, la télé devant eux jouant "Conte de Noël".

-"Ouaip." Dit Dean alors qu'il s’emparait du bol de pop-corn, le ramassant et le laissant hors de portée de Cas. Le concerné cligna des yeux vers Dean.

-"Tu permets ?"

-"Alors, tu veux savoir ce que c'était ?" Demanda Dean, prenant une grande poignée de pop-corn.

-"Bien sûr." Soupira Cas, essayant d'attraper le pop-corn. Il était avec Dean depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que s'il demandait directement le pop-corn il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance pour qu'il l'obtienne.

-"Donc, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un gars, d'accord ? Et il va à notre école." Commença Dean, prenant une autre poignée de pop-corn. Cas se tortilla sous lui, son bras toujours en tension.

-"Uh huh." Répondit-il.

-"Et ce mec, et bien, il à comme un énorme crush sur cette personne. Genre, il n'a que lui en tête, il en est totalement amoureux." Dit Dean malgré sa bouche pleine de pop-corn.

-"En quoi c'est important ?" Demanda Cas, parvenant enfin à saisir une petite partie des pop-corn, trop selon Dean, consterné.

-"Et bien, c'est important parce que tu es l'objet de son affection." L'informa Dean, lui lançant un regard entendu. Cas haussa les sourcils. Pratiquement tout le monde dans cette école savait que Dean et lui étaient ensemble alors Cas ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer qui pouvait bien avoir un crush aussi passionné sur lui.

-"Oh, vraiment ?" Demanda Cas. Dean hocha la tête.

-"Oui, vraiment." Répondit Dean. "J'ai entendu ce gars parler de toi et de à quel point tu étais génial au moins deux cent quarante sept fois." Continua-t-il. Les sourcils de Cas ne pouvaient pas être plus haussés que cela.

-"Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?" L'interrogea Cas. Dean soupira.

-"Et bien, oui, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire. Je veux dire, ce mec est un vrai tombeur, Cas, tu devrais te tenir loin de lui pour autant que je saches." Réfléchit Dean. Cas lui lança un regard.

-"Qui est-ce ?" Demanda Cas. Dean regarda vers le bas, secouant la tête.

-"Bon, juste avant que je te le dise, tu dois savoir que tu occupes vraiment toutes ses pensées, d'accord ? Il est complètement amoureux, il voudrait t'embrasser sous une branche de gui cette année si il avait une chance." Commença Dean. Cas se contenta de hocher la tête et Dean laissa échapper un souffle, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-"Quoi ?" Demanda Cas. Dean marmonna une nouvelle fois et Cas le secoua avec une de ses jambes. "Dean, je ne t'entends pas."

-"C'est le gars qui est assis devant toi en cours de maths. Et il te cache toujours la vue alors tu es toujours là à donner des coups dans sa chaise. Et il déteste absolument ça. Parce que tu as des jambes putain de puissantes."

Cela prit une seconde à Castiel mais il finit par sourire avec force avant de pousser Dean.

-"Dean, espèce de crétin, c'est toi." Dit-il. Dean ne pût s'empêcher de sourire un peu alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

-"Bon, je supposes que le secret est révélé alors. Je suis un tombeur dont tu occupes toutes les pensées." Dit-il à Cas en lui tendant le bol de pop-corn. Cas l'attrapa et le reposa sur la table basse.

-"Je croyais que tu voulais des pop-corn." Grogna Dean. Cas se déplaça de sous Dean et secoua la tête.

-"Non, je veux embrasser la personne qui est totalement raide dingue de moi." Dit Cas, poussant Dean contre les coussins du canapé. Dean sourit et s'éloigna vers l'arrière, se couchant, sa tête reposant sur le bras du canapé avec Cas au dessus de lui.

-"Tu veux dire que tu vas m'embrasser ? Je vais réussir à t'embrasser ?" Demanda Dean, feintant une voix emplie d'espoir. Cas sourit et le poussa.

-"Ferme la. Je t'embrasses presque tout les jours." Murmura Cas. Dean secoua la tête.

-"C'est pas assez, je dirais." Répondit-il.

-"Et bien, je t'embrasserai encore plus à partir de maintenant, est-ce que ça te vas ?" Demanda Cas, frottant son nez contre celui de Dean. Ce dernier sourit, ce même sourire que Cas connaissait par cœur avec cette petite étincelle dans le regard.

-"Je ne sais pas, je supposes qu'on devrait juste tenter le coup." Murmura Dean en réponse. Cas sourit avant de se pencher en avant, pressant doucement ces lèvres sur celles de Dean. Cas amena maladroitement une main à la coupe du visage de Dean pendant qu'il soupirait, se relaxant dans le baiser plutôt chaste. Cas pouvait sentir les main de Dean, chaudes et fermes, glisser doucement sur son dos. Il sourit légèrement au touché et Dean profita de l'occasion pour quitter ses lèvres, faisant s'ouvrir celles de Cas.

Cas fondit sur elles, caressant d'un pouce la joue de Dean, sa mâchoire, et Dean goûta dans le doux contact ce que Cas avait à lui offrir. La télé en arrière plan produisait des sortes de bruits étouffés qui parvenaient à leurs oreilles, les battements de leurs cœurs recouvrant le restes tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Assez tôt, Cas laissa échapper quelques léger sons qui encouragèrent Dean, sa main venant se placer à la naissance de la nuque de Cas. Ce dernier poussa un discret gémissement quand la main de Dean parcouru ses cheveux et Dean gronda en retour. Finalement, quand les deux furent à bout de souffle, Cas s'éloigna, sa respiration plus rapide que de coutume.

-"Mm, donc tu veux vraiment m'embrasser sous le gui cette année ?" Demanda Cas, humant l'espace qui se trouvait derrière les oreilles de Dean.

-"Ouais, tu aimes ce genre de choses ringardes, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Dean avec un sourire, à bout de souffle. Cas sourit dans le cou de Dean et pressa un chaste baiser sur sa jugulaire.

-"J'oserai dire que tu aimes plus ce genre de choses que moi." Fit remarquer Cas, son souffle chaud contre le cou de Dean. "C'est toi qui regardes des comédies romantiques." L'informa-t-il avec sincérité. Dean devint plus rouge encore que lorsqu'il avait avait embrassé Cas.

-"Oh, la ferme." Marmonna Dean, bousculant Cas qui ricanait légèrement dans son cou. Cas commença à poser sa bouche sur le cou de Dean et ce dernier laissa échapper un léger en tremblant grognement suite à la sensation. Les mains de Dean retournèrent sur le bas du dos de Cas, le pressant fermement. Cas pinça le coup de Dean face à la sensation et Dean sourit, descendant d'avantage ses mains pour agripper les fesses de Cas. Il les pressa assez fortement pour faire gémir Cas et Dean s'en félicita.

-"Tu sais, c'est peut-être aussi important si je te dis que quelqu'un t'aime aussi." Lui dit Cas, se reculant momentanément pour parler.

-"Ah ouais ?" Demanda Dean. Cas hocha la tête.

-"C'est ce mec qui va à la même école que nous." Commença-t-il. Dean sourit, sachant pertinemment où Cas voulait en venir. "Il te veux tellement, d'après ce que j'ai entendu." Cas fît une pause pour déposer un baiser dans la nuque de Dean. "Il veut t'enlever le pantalon." Murmura Cas. Dean mordilla sa lèvre pour retenir un grondement. "Il pense que tu es mignon et drôle et plein d'esprit et vraiment super attirant." Soupira Cas, mordillant les oreilles de Dean.

-"Tu vas me dire qui c'est ?" Demanda Dean.

-"Je ne sais pas." Fredonna Cas. "Ce type t'aimes vraiment beaucoup, Dean, il te veut plus que tout autre choses." Soupira-t-il.

-"Dis-le moi ? S'il te plaît ?" Dit Dean, lançant un regard de chien battu à Cas qui ne pu absolument pas résister. Cas soupira et détourna le regard, s'écartant de Dean pendant un moment.

-"C'est le gars qui est assis derrière toi en maths. Et il est toujours en train de donner des coups dans ta chaise parce que tu es toujours dans son foutu champs de vision." Dit doucement Cas. Dean mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

-"Et bien, ça ressemble affreusement à toi, Cas." Réfléchit Dean. Cas soupira et secoua la tête.

-"Tu m'as eu." Dit-il. "Je supposes que tout est fini maintenant." Continua-t-il, s’effondrant de façon dramatique sur Dean.

-"Tu me veux, je t'aime, bon sang, Cas, je crois qu'on pourrait peut-être commencer à sortir ensemble ou quelque chose dans le genre." Le provoqua Dean.

-"Invite moi au cinéma ?" Marmonna Cas contre le torse de Dean.

-"Et bien, je ne sais pas si je veux sortir avec toi si tu planifies tout les rendez-vous." Dit Dean, secouant la tête. Cas se redressa, souriant.

-"Et bien, je ne sais pas si je veux sortir avec toi si tu ne me demande jamais de sortir ou si tu ne planifies jamais les rendez-vous." Souffla Cas. Dean sourit et fît courir une main dans les cheveux de Cas.

-"Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais cette petite boutique de livre en bas de la rue principale. Peut-être que je peux t'emmener là-bas pendant nos vacances de Noël." Proposa Dean, caressant les cheveux de Cas. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira, ronronnant presque face au geste. "Si je ne me trompes pas, tu aimes le café aussi ? Et il y a un café pas très loin où on pourrait s'arrêter. Il commence à faire froid, j'ai entendu dire que le café était un bon moyen pour se réchauffer." Continua Dean.

-"Et bien, peut-être que je ne voudrais pas sortir avec toi malgré tout ça." Dit Cas, souriant.

-"Et bien, honnêtement, Cas, ce serait un honneur si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi. Ce serait comme le meilleur cadeau de Noël que je pourrais avoir de toute ma vie." Dit-il à Cas.

-"Considère que c'est fait alors." Chantonna Cas, se penchant en avant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean. Lorsque Cas se recula, Dean souriait comme un idiot.

-"Et tu avais dit quelque chose à propos de m'enlever le pantalon ?"

**Author's Note:**

> -Naitia
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et merci encore de tout votre soutiens, vous êtes géniaux. Keur sur vous.


End file.
